Hunter
by Alvelo
Summary: "Get up. Show me what you can do." As he yanked Sica forwards she whimpered. "I am here to collect you. Don't pretend you don't know what you ar-" The stranger was suddenly knocked backwards. Baim kneeled over the stranger's body, put a blade to his throat and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Leave now!" The stranger then gave him a sultry smile. "You haven't lost your edge, Baim."
1. Chapter 1

"…So glad to see so many bright young faces…" Cesca shuffled in her chair uncomfortably as the Master Spoke. This would be the first time she had ever taught students without the Master. She was officially a Master. She closed her crystalline pearl eyes and pondered. Illuminating the Vagrant's faces was the large camp fire before them in the darkness of the new moonlit night. It was starting to get cold and the sixteen year olds started to huddle closer together unconsciously.

Almost one hundred pairs of glimmering eyes watched the Dradpet Master slowly walk towards the fire. "So this is the amount", she thought. Last year there were even less Vagrants. Before the First Job Ceremony, each Vagrant had to undergo furious training for five days in the wilderness of Flaris. They had to finish quests, learn to fight under the watch of their Vagrant Masters, and had to teach themselves how to survive. Out of three hundred only one hundred made it to the ceremony. One by one Vagrants dropped like flies during the course of their training, either by weakness or fear. We haven't had to draft sixteen year olds in decades, but the war against Clockworks and the Gods of Rhisis had been raging. This was the last resort.

The Dradpet Master held out his tightly closed hand. The cracking of the fire and the flickering of the flames mesmerized the children as he opened the palm of his hand gently, allowing the silver powder to flow onto the flames. It was quiet for a moment and the gasps of excitement rose into the air as the fire bellowed and turned shades of green, blue and purple. Sparkles of red and gold glittered as the flames licked and flicked through the air. The Dradpet Master then picked up a large cracked bowl. Some of the Vagrants flicked their eyes from his black hooded face to the bowl, wondering what he was going to do next. He held the bowl high over the fire and tilted it over. What seemed to be heavy metal coins then dropped into the fire. As the coins touched the base of the crackling wood, they started to cause the fire to uproar; the Dradpet Master took a few steps back and folded his arms over his chest loosely.

The students where bewildered as a sudden loud crack was heard within the fire and a fuming sound began to sing. They continued to gaze into the translucent flames and there was a sudden flash; an explosion. Cesca looked away; this was her least favorite part of the ceremony. Suddenly hot red boiled coins started to rocket out of the fire every other direction and impale themselves into the foreheads of each teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of rotting flesh caused her to wake up with a start. "It. was a dream?" She thought. Suddenly as she tried to sit up she was met with the familiar searing pain in her temple and bent over. The Dradpet Master floated slowly in front of the children.

"Silence!" Everyone grew quiet, soft whimpers subsided and everyone winced at the sound of his booming voice. It was absolutely freezing now and the darkness made everything look bright by the fire. "Fear not, for these coins were meant to merely pierce your skin." He looked around, but the hood covered his entire face. "Everyone who lives in the world of Roika; Masters and every one of your relatives has gone through this process." Sica pawed at her face to get the coin off, but was forced to stay still. Warm hands wrapped around her wrists and forced them at her sides. She kept her eyes closed as the stinging progressed. "Every person has a future, a soul mate, and every newborn is given a destiny."

The sounds of the campfire filled with grunting and whimpering started to envelope her again. The fire crackled now its full red and orange glory, and sizzled as what was left of the silvery power burned away. "In the very comfort of your own mother's belly your destiny began. On your forehead grew a scar during the process of your creation-similar to the scar left behind after the chord that connected you to your mother's belly was cut in the process of your birth. Each scar is unique, but every scar has destiny." A Knight clad in red and gold armor stepped up next to him, his helmet at his side, and a lightly scarred symbol on his forehead.

"The Knight scar is recognized for its H structure." The Knight had soft short brown hair and hazel eyes. His scar was a pale white in a tiny crooked H. Then a Blade stepped forward. "A Blade scar is recognized for its cross." He too had a faint symbol, but his was a small sideways X shape. The Dradpet continued on, "The Psykeeper scar is a pair of orbs, and the Elementor scar is a singular ring. The Ranger scar is a simple dash, while the Jester scar is pair of spades. The Ringmaster scar… " Cesca stepped forward next to her sister Uiro and pulled her hair away from her face, to show the shape on her forehead " …Is a filled ring, while the Billposter scar is a trio of smaller filled rings."

Sica opened her eyes slowly. Her large white orbs stared back into the most mesmerizing silvery owl eyes she had ever seen. "Wow I'm putting money on you becoming a Ringmaster!" She blinked. "Wh-what. ..?" He smiled, his light hair covering his eyes, "I'm Nico. My family is from Darkon, and all of the Ringmasters and Billposters have white silvery eyes there." Another boy next her with black hair piped up, the coin was smack dab in the center of his forehead. "I learned that it's a genetic trait because they can heal themselves quickly."

Sica touched her forehead gingerly, the burning was getting worse. "Don't touch it!" Nico grabbed her wrist again, Coby spoke in a low voice "You're supposed to leave it on; the Dradpet Master takes it off for you with magic." He pointed at the Master, who was now gently taping the coins and peeling them off. "If you take it off you'll have a huge scar the shape of a coin on your face. I know it hurts but it'll go away after the burning gets real hot. It might get itchy but. .. Don't scratch it. Okay?" Sica nodded slowly, her long dark hair was tousled and her eyes where full of tears. Nico pushed her chin up with his finger and whispered, "Hey …it's going to be okay, you're going to be an Assistant like me, so you should be feeling the subsiding by now." Sica shot a painful glare.

The Dradpet peeled off the third coin and placed it into the cracked bowl that was in the arms of his helper. Skin on his forehead burned and melted onto the back of the coin and was peeled off revealing a fleshy pink abrasion in the shape of a symbol, leaving the rest of the skin unharmed. He wrapped his fingers around the boy's chin and analyzed his fresh wound. " … Knight. "The boy's eyes grew wide in shock and he turned to his twin brother happily, "We're going to be Knights!" They high fived excitedly as the Dradpet peeled off the other boy's coin. Nico looked at Coby confused, "How did he know his brother was to be a Knight too?"

Coby grinned, "Well, those scars aren't coincidence …I read that every class has a special genetic code, and while your growing in the womb, your body prepares you early for survival. Each class has their own ways of protection, like in the animal kingdom. Doridomas have spikes with poison on their bodies, and Ferferens can electrocute you with their highly magnetic roots.

Well, Assistants can go into a highly adrenaline induced state when they're in danger or feel threatened, like fight or flight, and all of their abilities are altered temporarily. Just enough for them to get away and their bodies can also heal themselves at a faster rate than others.

Mercenaries have a natural abnormal strength and their speed is also much faster than others naturally. They have an unusual amount of stamina and energy and have a high tolerance to injuries. Rarely would ever see a Mercenary lick their wounds because they can barely feel them, which is why they are trained in the art of Defense, they're the perfect Protectors.

Magicians can control the elements and spirits around them with a sixth sense they are born with that others are not. Their genes are somehow closely connected with nature and the wonders of life and death, they are especially sensitive to natural changes and can sense when something is wrong through the earth. During times in the wild, the old ancient Magi Indians would use their power to protect themselves from hurricanes, tornados, and spiritual demons.

Acrobats are naturally flexible and have amazing hand eye coordination. They usually have extremely large pupils and dark colored eyes so they can see farther than the norm, and even in the dark for hunting. Not only are their eyes much better, but their hearing is impeccable."

Nico sighed, "You're not answering my question Coby, and you're just rambling." Coby stopped mid-sentence and gasped, "Oh! Well what I was trying to get at, is everyone has natural abilities in each class, each class isn't only a different career, but we're literally different "Breeds" of Hominid. In this case, they were identical twins. If one's genes created the scar of the Knight, then it's one hundred percent positive it happened to the brother." Nico gasped and looked back as the Dradpet continued peeling coins and shouting out classes.

"Well I see you have no scar! You are to remain a Vagrant for the rest of your life; I'm terribly sorry miss. Blade! Elementor! Another Vagrant, Please don't cry. Billposter!" Sica leaned upward again eyes full of horror, "It's hot! It hurts! Uggnnnn …" She doubled over, and shook her head back and forth. The pain was too much; it was starting to burn into her skull…

The Dradpet Master reached Coby and lightly laid his thin and long fingers on Coby's shoulders. "Close your eyes little one." Coby gently closed his lids and felt the Dradpet Master take his hands away. The Dradpet then tapped the coin on Coby's forehead softly and slowly pulled away. Coby opened his eyes as he slowly felt a comforting cool essence pour out of the area the Dradpet had touched from under the coin and engulf his body. Coby sighed as the pain completely and suddenly subsided. The Dradpet then lightly put one hand behind Coby's head and used his other hand to gingerly peel the coin off of his forehead. It felt as though an itchy scab was finally being peeled away from his soft skin and he eagerly waited for the entire coin to be taken away. With great pleasure the coin was completely off of his skin. "…Elementor!" Coby smiled, he figured as such. As the Dradpet walked towards Nico he tossed the coin into the cracked bowl. Coby gently scratched at the now supple and raw skin for relief and frowned at Sica as her expression started to look grave.

"…Billposter! Congratulations Nico, following the footsteps of your father!" Nico cleary wasn't paying attention and turned to Sica as he rubbed his forehead. Suddenly as she gasped and started to shake everyone around her, bewildered and afraid, backed away nervously to watch her. She lifted slightly and began to hover inches above the ground, she was now screaming in pain as the coin started to steam. The smell of her bone burning was too much for the other students and they all covered their mouths in shock. Sica lifted up higher, squeezing her forehead tightly, her eyes where closed and her head was throbbing. A white aura enveloped her body and the coin glowed fiery molten red. All of a sudden her cries stopped, she then hovered in the air bent backwards limply and a sudden red and white flash erupted. The coin violently shot off her head and shattered into a thousand pieces.

The Masters, no longer able to restrain themselves ran to her side in shock but where stopped by the Dradpet's outstretched hand. She violently fell to the ground in a heap and heaved. She was weak, too weak to move. Nico ran to her side to turn her over but the sudden shrill of the Dradpet's laughter stopped him in his tracks. The Dradpet Master edged close to Sica. "Well that was a treat! What you just saw … everyone was the Crucio Spell in its own making! That was simply amazing, especially by a young Vagrant! I see that she is our first true blooded Psykeeper in centuries! Wow! She is a special one indeed; she will be very powerful one yes." Somehow with his glee, no one understood what he was really implying. Sudden murmurs erupted between the students. The Dradpet Master continued to laugh and as he turned her over onto her back he brushed the dirt away from her forehead and revealed an intensely glowing symbol. His laughter suddenly stopped abruptly and he froze there, leaning over her body. He sat there for a moment in silence. "What is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

He pressed his white gloved hand onto the dirt beneath him. He was crouched over, concentrating on the earth. His staff lay beside him and was glowing a brilliant green hue. His attire was incredibly clean, proper, and royal as he stood up slowly and looked up at the cotton candy sky. The Bang Forest looked beautiful today in Saint Morning. The sun was bright and the leaves tussled with the gentle breeze…fall was coming soon. Tannir picked up his violet staff and brushed off the shaft. He sighed, his golden hair dancing with the gust. "So, today I get to meet my student…" he thought. His gold velvet hat slunk to one side and he gingerly caressed the feather on the edge.

The scents of baking bread and roasted Kimbabs wafted through the warm air as he walked close to the city. The sounds of laughter and squealing could be heard in the distance as Tannir passed the copper Battle Arena. As he continued to stroll, he folded the parchment in his hands and tucked it away into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Tannir! Cm'ere my son! I forgot to put Blinkwings in your bag!" Martin was waving at him, beckoning Tannir to come closer as his opal beard began to dance with the breeze. Tannir looked up at the Sain City Library of History, a familiar place in which he had been working in for over five years, and sighed. Martin's wrinkled face and delicate eyes sparkled as Tannir edged closer and closer. "Here, I've brung you Blinkwings for every City, and there is bread in the foil napkin." Martin closed the bag tightly, "I've also placed extra refreshers for your student in question, make sure to give them the one hundred Mana and not the eight- I believe in you." He smiled and patted Tannir in the back of his neck.

Tannir had graduated at the top of his class; he had always passed with flying colors in Flaris, and Saint Morning. This was his home. Martin remembered the days of small Tannir running in the Wagsaac Field and chasing the pre spring Mothbees without a care, a worry in his life. His ability to control the earth around him was amazing, and he knew deep inside it still hadn't reached its full potential. The truth was Tannir always struggled and strived to be the best…Tannir was mute. Now he was a Master himself and no longer needed Martin. He grimaced…Tannir was the son he never had. He was blessed to have raised such a great and powerful young man.

"Now Tannir…I know this may be a bit much but…a great and powerful Mage, deserves a great and powerful weapon. Hold out your hand." Tannir did as he was told and closed his eyes softly. He felt the old man lay a smooth thin object in his grip. He opened his emerald eyes to see there, in his outstretched grip, a Guardian Staff. Tear filled, Tannir bowed in thanks, his cap tipping off his head again. Martin chuckled and placed it to its final glory. Tannir stepped backward and smiled, reached into his bag for a Blinkwing and squeezed it softly. The smooth pearly blue surface was marble. He outstretched his hand and catapulted the orb into the air way over his head. A sudden clap erupted and the air became thick. A large hole began to appear in the sky over his body, another dimension was being opened. Red and white ringlets began to encircle his body; the glittering silver specks flowed and waved.

Martin lifted his hand and softly waved once. Tannir's eyes where full of love and remorse. He didn't want to leave the old man by himself; he wanted to take care of him. He wanted to bring him and stay with him forever…but he had to leave, for the good of his own future. The old man had taken him in immediately…after the Massacre in the Harvest Village, which was now known as the deserted Pumpkin Town. Tannir was only a child when his family…his baby sister, where bloodily ripped apart before his very eyes. He was traumatized not only because of the vulgar raging murder, but he wasn't able to save them…to protect them. He vowed from that day forward he would do everything in his power anything, to save their spirits.

As an Earth Master, an Elementor, Tannir is able to manipulate and control nature to protect the living and non-living spirits of the breathing earth. The Gods of Roika blessed him that day, for he was the only survivor. His destiny is to protect the loved ones he dreamed of every night, the ones that haunted him with terrorizing memories of their passing. He had to set their souls free. He needed to become stronger, he needed to protect her; Earth. Tannir then disappeared, sucked into the dimension, and Martin continued to stand there for an extra ten minutes quietly, staring up at the twilight sky, missing his young apprentice already. "May the Gods of Roika be with you, young Tannir."


	4. Chapter 4

He brushed his chocolate bangs away from his hazel eyes, thinking about the previous eventful night. The girl gave everyone a scare, with that Crucio Curse. He sighed and lifted one of his knees up, leaned back onto his palms and swung his leg slowly. Sitting on the stalactite bridge, he stared below at the wandering Greemongs in Darkon, his home. The Knight glanced at the Guardian Sword at his side and glimpsed at his old training grounds below.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the sound of his young voice trailing in and out of the Sylica caverns, the echoing of his motivational speeches that he said to push himself vibrated in the distance. "I promise, as a Knight, I will succeed!" The sunlight poured in through the crack above him and barely grazed his cheek; the sudden shimmer of the sunlight reflecting off of his golden ruby armor caused his younger brother to gasp. He grinned. "This is what it looks like to be a Knight, Noa." The little boy widened his eyes, dressed in his finest day school silks, and looked down flustered. "Ien…?" Ien looked dazed, and glanced down at his baby brother under his outstretched arm. "What's up?" The boy was a spitting image of Ien, dark brown hair and piercing green hazel eyes.

"What…what was Papa like?" Ien looked into his brother's eyes intently. His passion for this child, this small child seemed to grow every day in the deepest parts of his chest. Ien clenched his jaw and looked away, "I don't remember, Noa…"

Oh but Ien did remember. He remembered waking up every harvest day, jumping into his parent's bed and chanting for the start of the harvest. They would fly down to Harvest Village in Saint Morning, and celebrate the beginning of the fall with the Villagers. Ien loved to be around the sounds of the wind bustling through the pumpkin patch and the Star Candy Lilys. He remembered going hunting for Giants with his father for the first time when he was just a Mercenary. He remembered glancing at his father…as he got dressed to go off into the war in Rhisis in his blood red armor, and his Bloody Sword thinking…"I want to grow up to be a powerful Knight, Papa…like you…"

Ien felt a sudden pressure against the thigh of his armor and looked down. Noa hugged him tightly, "You aren't going to leave are you?" His tears flowed as he sobbed against the hard metal, "If you leave Ien…what if- what if you forget me?" Ien's eyes grew soft. "I would never forget you, Noa. Never." The boy sobbed himself to sleep against the side of Ien's arm, secure and comfortable in his brother's embrace. Ien's eyes became sad, as he was thrown into another series of past time memories with his father.

"Son, I need you to remember one thing. In your body, there are several gates that allow you to unlock your potential. However, as you grow, these gates will become harder to unlock." "Will I ever be able to unlock my potential?" His father chuckled. "I believe you will unlock your potential, Ien-and much more." Ien looked up through the crack in the cave's ceiling in between stalactites at the sky as another memory engulfed him.

"I CAN 'T DO THIS, PAPA! IT'S SO HARD BEING THE SON OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL REIN! THE…THE PRESURE PAPA…"

"IEN, DON'T BE STUPID! JUMPING NOW WILL NOT COMPENSATE YOUR HARD WORK AND YOU KNOW IT! IEN!"

The young Mercenary fell backwards, as he let his balance go, he fell helplessly through the air over the cliff in the cave into the depths of the Aggravated Greemongs. "I'm sorry…Papa…" His father, in the act of sheer instinct, jumped with him, catching his balance on his Ignice Board, and dashed down by applying specific amounts of pressure to the back of his board. "Ien, grab my hand!…Son…I love you." His eyes widened, as like father like son – their bond was reunited by the hands of youth. He reached out and grabbed tightly. "I love you too."

Ien scooped up his baby brother into his arms and looked down at his tiny face. He had to go back to Flaris. He had to prove to his family and the world around him he would do anything to protect the ones he loved. If that meant joining the war against the God's themselves then…so be it. He had to prepare himself for long hours of training his first student at dawn. He had to make up for the loss his family suffered; he had to make it up to Noa.

"You were always my Hero. Now it's my turn…to be his. I will never forget. Never." Ien slowly stood up and jumped off the bridge; he safely landed in the shallow water beneath, Noa still deeply asleep and unharmed.

Under the spot he had been sitting, was an old engraved Epitaph. 'In memory of the Greatest Hero Darkon lost in the Rhisis War – Rein the Great we will never forget'.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly through the thick branches and blinded one of the Antiquery from its deep slumber. The shallow waters of the swamp where full of life in the forest as the Watangka danced and chanted towards the heavens, their drums beating and their Luia roasting over the fire. "Mama, what about this one?" The small girl's golden eyes where glowing with anticipation as she held out the lily before her mother's face. The distant sounds of the drums beating and cheering continued.

"Well, Fay, what a pretty little Star candy Lily!" Loa turned to Fay and put down the flower she was trying to plant. "Did you know if you peel the flower petals, you could eat the center?" Her mother peeled the flower petals off and held out the pink star shaped stub left over. She picked off the stem and handed the fruit to her daughter. The four year old scrunched her face and said, "You eat it!" The mother laughed and popped it into her mouth, her cheeks exaggeratingly puffed like a chipmunk as she chewed.

"MMMMM!" Fay widened her eyes, and ran to the nearest lily. Her small brunette choppy bangs and braid bounced with her as she plucked the lily. This one was purple, she picked off the petals and the stem, and in an action of bravery, plopped the small treat into her mouth. She closed her eyes and chewed. The smooth surface immediately exploded into a gushing fruity juice. "Mama!" Fay ran to her mother, opened her mouth wide to show her the chewed Star candy and smiled. Loa 's eyes became soft as she watched Fay run back to the Lily field.

Loa turned around and looked down at her garden. The flowers looked beautiful in the spring. Loa had been working on a simple garden in front of their home. She had taken small orange bricks and laid them in a large circle on the soft green blades of grass. She planted the Star candy Lilies in the center, clustered together hugging each other's leaves. Their cottage was the only home for miles, and they lived in the Antiquery Forest. Loa spent most of her time teaching Horticulture to young Elementors. She was Great MagicIen Loa; an Elementor Master, but was on a short break in order to take care of Fay. Her husband left for the war in his finest Blade armor and still hasn't returned. She was beginning to become worried.

The sky suddenly went from light blue to gray, and the wind picked up harshly. Loa held onto her Lavender colored Bluemoon hat and turned around to look for Fay, but she was gone.

The drumming in the distance, the celebration had stopped. Fay pulled some hair behind her ear as she picked another set of lilies and placed them in her basket. "Mama will love these…" Fay, like her mother, loved the Earth just as much as another Elementor. She learned to respect nature, to protect it at all costs in order to keep the spirits of the Earth sacred. The creatures of Dark on loved the touch of little Fay's hands caressing and petting them with affection. She meant no harm and had seemed to become their friend.

The wind blew against her face and she closed her eyes. It was getting cold, and the Antiquery where beginning to huddle together. Fay turned to watch the Watangka in the distance; they were pointing at the sky and packing their camps. The vast fields of lilies where violently beginning to beat against each other as the wind continued to quicken. Fay, frightened looked up at the same sky. There seemed to be large red ringlets erupting in the heavens.

Suddenly, an earth shattering shockwave swept through the forest and caused everything to go quiet. Fay screamed as the wind beat against her face and fell onto her knees. The basket flew off and the lilies showered the field. Tear-filled, Fay turned around to watch her hard work flyaway, felt a vibration of stomps come toward her. When she turned her eyes met the Antiquery that where just huddling a moment ago, their eyes had turned red and where glowing. They continued to walk towards her, breaking every rock in their path, every lily was now crushed, and her basket was split into pieces under their weight. Fay fell onto the palms of her hands and cried out to them, "Stop! My basket!" They ignored her, the wind beat at their branches and caused the leaves to whisper and shake violently. A sudden branch reached for her from behind and missed, barely grazing her face by a margin.

The Giant was behind her and growling viciously. Fay gasped and stood up, trying to run but once again fell onto her knees and the palms of her hands. The Antiquery where encircling her, and she was dead in the center. "Stop!" They continued to edge their way closer, the sky started to turn black and the wind was numbing her face. Her tears where hot and her face was scrunched in fear. They didn't like her anymore; she thought they were her friends? Fay screamed in agony of the thought of the wonderful creatures of Darkon ripping her body apart.

She shut her eyes as the Giant Antiquery raised his branch once more, in instinct Fay raised her fist and pounded them down to the ground in defeat. A sudden red outburst of ripples erupted from her fists and started to grow larger and larger. The shockwave pushed the Antiquery back and caused her body to collapse; she had become incredibly weak and could no longer move. They all stopped moving; Fay was still clenching her fists.

An echoing sound of breaking wood engulfed her ears as she felt a sudden crash that shook her body. She opened her eyes immediately. All of the Antiquery where hundreds of yards away … and had fallen over, dead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fay? Wake up!" Fay opened her cat-like eyes and winced as the sunlight poured into her tent. The sheer drapes where hanging loosely and reflected colors onto her face. The sun was warm and was lulling her back to sleep as she closed her eyes once more.

The large camp was set up in the Lawolf Mountains and consisted of various tents set up orderly. There where Student Tents and Master Tents, the Kitchen Tent and of course the Aid Tent. For the next three days, each Master would be given one or three students to orientate. This year was Fay's first year of teaching, as it was most of the new Master's first year. Fay would be given one student, and he or she would live with her for the next four years until they graduate.

"Fay! The kids are going to wake up soon; we need to plan our day-FAY GET UP THE SUN IS RISING! AND IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Fay moaned and wrapped her pillow over her face smothering her ears. Uiro sighed and walked out of the tent, fully dressed with her charcoal hair pinned and bunned into place, her bangs hanging loosely around her face and over her green. Fay huffed as the ambience of the morning engulfed her. The gentle rustle of the trees and soft chirping of the birds pushed her to open her eyes and stretch. The earth was in harmony today and she was not allowing sleep to keep her from watching the sunrise. She got out of bed swiftly and dressed in simple, purple Assistant clothing. Today was a lazy day; the entire Master Staff where going to talk to their students and tell them what the schedule was going to be for the next few days.

Her soft brown hair was long and straight, which she braided and slung over her shoulder. As she pinned her helm to place she walked out of her tent and shielded her honeydew eyes. The sky seemed to be sponge painted by the hands of Roika Gods right before her eyes in orange, red, and yellow hues.

"Morning, Fay." She turned to her left and smirked. "Ehh morning, Ien." Ien stifled a laugh and sat on a tree stump. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep well again?" Fay massaged her face roughly in an attempt to awaken herself, "Again." She murmured through entwined fingers. Ien stretched his arms over his head and looked to the sky, "Well at least it's going to be warm today." As the sun rose high they continued to talk while across the camp sounds of waking teenagers began to hum.

"I'm…STARVING!" Ren grabbed fistfuls of his dirty blonde choppy hair and wailed. He threw himself back onto his sleeping bag. All of the students crammed into five large tents and laid on the floor, a grassy flowery earth with soft cushioned sleeping bags. All of the tents where in order largest to smallest in the shape of a circle, the campfire in the center. The smells of bread, star candies, and orange juice wafted through the air, encouraging the students to wake. "Mmm, smells so good…" Coby was already dressed in his Vagrant leather clothes and was peeking out of the tent flap. Nico, folding his sleeping bag, was also dressed.

"Coby, do you think Sica is okay? You don't think she's hurt do you?" Coby stood straight, but kept his eyes on the white puffs of steam emitting from the Kitchen Tent, now they were roasting Kimbabs. Mir overheard and plopped next to Nico on the floor. "Are you talking about that Psykeeper girl?" Nico's eyes darted to the blonde boy and glared into his ember eyes. "She has a name, it's Sica." Coby turned around and grimaced. "I don't think she was classified as a Psykeeper last night, her eyes are too silvery." Ren smoothed his Vagrant cap and sat up next to his brother. Everyone paused, Nico did a double take. "Oh so you're those twin Knights." "We have names." they retorted.

The sun was high over the Lawolf Mountains as the campsite began to come alive with activity. Boboko and Boboku, Flaris Blacksmiths had already begun to work. Clinging and clanging echoed in the mountains as they shaped swords, shields, and wands alike. "Where's Mauder?" Cesca pointed at a seat at the end of the table. There has been a long table set in the Dining Tent, which was attached to the Kitchen tent. It was the largest tent in the camp and was filled with large wooden tables for all one hundred students to eat. There in the front was a long table facing the students where all of the Masters and Grand Masters sat. All of the sixteen year olds began filling in the seats, the Masters already eating.

The sun was bright but underneath the tent it was cool – the shaded grass was wet and chilly instead of their warm toasted counterparts beyond the tent flaps. The tent was bustling with chatter and laughter, moans and groans and the bellowing chirping of the baby Aibatts under the Master table. The cook had been coming to each table with the help of Losha, his younger daughter by handing everyone Kimbabs, orange juice and bread. Uiro turned to her sister and followed her pointing finger. There in Mauder's seat was a dark tan man, with dark charcoal hair and silvery owl eyes. "Who's that gorgeous man?"

Cesca began to cut her Kimbab in half. Mauder was the Blade Master and taught for over a few years, he never missed a day. By the looks of the young stranger, he was probably their age. He was dressed in simple Mercenary armor and had bright reflective eyes. "If he's a Blade why are his eyes so silvery?" Uiro coughed into her orange juice and took a double take at the mystery Blade. "Wow…where do you suppose he's from?" As Uiro finished her sentence she felt a soft tap on her left shoulder.

She turned and was met with a small board to her face, the words "Azria" written on the surface with thick white layered chalk. She lightly pushed the board to the side to see a beautiful pair of green eyes. They glimmered as the young man's light bangs caressed his forehead. "And…What's your name?" The stranger smiled and turned the board over to his attention. He wrote quickly as he sounds of clicking and clacking erupted in her ears. She nudged Cesca, who had just finished cutting her Kimbab into tiny equal squares ready to be consumed. As he flipped the board over Cesca met his gaze. She softened as she read the board. "My name is Tannir."


	7. Chapter 7

"Here you go! Eat up and you'll be nice and strong! You have a big day ahead of you." Losha set down their plates on the choppy wooden table surface. The plates where hot with steam lifting off of their chipped surfaces. The Kimbabs where set in the center of the plate, bread on the side.

"Oh my Gods of Roika…this looks simply…amazing." Ren seemed to be tearing at this point. "I don't know why we have…" Coby paused to yawn, "…to wake up so…early." Nico ignored his plate and watched as everyone around them ate their portions quickly. Two girls next to their table had been whispering and giggling as they shot Nico glances. He turned away and blushed.

Mir grabbed his shoulders, "Awe come on the last time I saw someone so glum was back when Ren and I put Star Candy jelly in the Pyders causing them to attack all of the trainees around them." Nico turned, "So, you're from Darkon huh? I'm from the Eron's Factory." Ren scooted over as he swallowed his food and started to work on Mir's. "Deah ee arf from barkom.." Coby looked at his own plate, his stomach gargling. "I'm from the Garden of Rhisis, I'm used to camping out you know and eating this fire cooked stuff, ever since the Tombstone Bearers attacked our village."

Mir looked up as the snorting and grunting sounds erupting from Ren continued. "Oh I heard about that incident! They say it was the worst attack ever since the last war ended on Rhisis years ago." Coby nodded as he helped himself to orange juice. Nico looked back at the crowd. Coby licked his lips and wiped off his juice mustache with his sleeve, "Where do you think Sica is from?"

"Azria, I'm from Azria." Fay looked confused. "Where is Azria? I mean I've been to every city…and Ien has been to every continent…" Baim sighed, these people where not going to leave him alone where they? "Azria is a far away country beyond Darkon 3 in the mists. It's completely covered with ice and snow and huge icebergs." Ien was fascinated to finally hear that the myths where true. "Is it close to Darkon 3? I'd love to see it-" Baim interrupted her quickly, "No." Fay shifted in her seat. "Why…" Baim's silvery eyes darkened. "Azria is forbidden. You are only given right to that land by being born there. No one enters, and no one leaves."

Ien scooted himself closer to the table and pushed his plate aside. "So how did you get here? I mean we have never seen anyone that looks…looks quite like you? Are you banished? Are you…a runaway?" Baim chuckled and picked up a steaming Kimbab. "By people like me I suppose you mean by my features." Fay looked down. "And…your eyes." Baim lifted his chin in acknowledgment, "Ahh, my mysterious pearl eyes." He took a bite of the Kimbab leaving half in his hand and began to chew. "Well…" He swallowed, "Azrians are Eskimo…" He took a bite out of his bread, "Eskimo people have different genetics I suppose, so of course none of you would recognize our features."

Fay nodded her head, "And…what about the silvery of your eyes? Only Assistants, Ringmasters and Billposters have those colored eyes- it's genetic." Baim took another bite of his remaining Kimbab. "Ahh but what about your eyes, Fay? They're golden." Fay blushed and looked away feverishly. Ien leaned back dazed. Baim continued on, "The rarity in my genetics that causes me to have different colored eyes then what my class was revealed to be is one that we share." He winked and chewed the rest of his food and washed it down with his drink.

Fay covered her cheek and felt the hotness on the palm of her hand. This guy was smart, and intelligent. He was very focused on detail in a short amount of time. Baim cleared his throat and leaned back with Ien. "And no, I'm not banished. I'm on a quest for my Master. I'm replacing your Blade Master only for the duration of my time here. When I find what I'm looking for I'll be going back home." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Ien wondered what kind of quest would require someone leaving an unleavable country and closed his eyes as well; hoping everything at home was fine in Darkon.


	8. Chapter 8

As the familiar hood of the Dradpet came into view and hovered over the heads of the teenagers they gradually became silent as he passed.

"Good Morning."

Everyone hushed each other and watched him with glimmering eyes as he glided towards the front of the room in front of the Master table. "Each Master, depending on their experience will get three or four students. They have been given a piece of parchment with their student's names." Uiro turned to the distracting rustling sounds of Tannir as he dug into his bag, his hat flipped upside down onto his empty plate, the feather dipped into the orange juice.

"With the exception of the Psykeeper, there are Masters for each class." Nico shot a glance at Coby. "For the next four years you will partner with your Master and companions, hopefully join a Guild, and graduate after your Clockworks achievement." Students began to whisper. They had finished eating and where all listening attentively as Losha took away the plates. "For the next three days you will learn basic training."

"Here are your Mercenary suits." Ien passed the light blue garb to the twins. They were seated on the grassy floor of his large tent. They lifted the thick fabric and eyed the brown leather boots. "You will be training to boost up your Stamina. To be a Knight is to be a Protector, a Hero, and a Savior. You need to be able to take massive amounts of damage, so you two will be working a sweat for the next few years. You will become stronger, healthier, and youthful as you get older."

Ren chuckled, "I'm going to be the most muscular out of us two, so if he slacks off Master, I'll kick him into shape." Ren flex his left bicep as Mir punched him in the stomach. "Not so tough right now though huh?" Ien stifled a smile; he was really going to enjoy these two. "As a Mercenary, you can fight with an Axe…" Ren gasped at the size of the Axe. "…Or a sword." Ien placed the Axe down and lifted the large sharpened sword with both hands, flat against its dull edge. Mir gulped, "Holy…momma…", the sword was as big as he was. Ien grinned, "Yes a BIG sword. You won't be using small ones, you aren't going to become-"

"Blades use regular or small swords in each hand during battle." Baim lifted his Angel Swords for Nami to view. She already was clothed in her Mercenary armor and was seated gingerly among the mushrooms and rocks on the grass. Baim lifted a small axe briskly by the slim handle, the steel glistening as light pouring through the tent flaps caressed its edges and lifted it higher to eye the sharp point.

"We train to be the assassins in battle and must become almost invisible-" He paused immediately and before Nami could realize what was happening, the whooshing sound of the small axe flying by her ear and impaling itself against a tree stump behind her vibrated against her skin. "Blades are the unseen, the fastest. We will be training for dexterity. By next year you should be able to kill fast and hit hard using-"

"Critical attacks can be caused if you use your Knuckle correctly. Lift your shield up here, near your chin-" Fay lifted the Ancient Shield as Nico watched with eagerness. "Our class is the most independent since we have our own buffing spells and weapons. You have to make sure you take care of all of your equipment, or you may find yourself in a bad situation."

Nico lifted his Salamander Knuckle and glided his fingers over the gold trim around the fist. Fay placed her Guardian Knuckle over his arm. "Inside the Knuckle is a bar so that you can wrap your fist around it. Your Knuckle is your appendage; use it as an extended arm." He squeezed the bar gingerly. "Then you will begin to work with a Healing Staff to buff yourself. You're going to need a lot of-"

"Refresher Potions are very important to our magical attacks. Without them we can become weak without the boost of magical energy we need in battle and then we are rendered defenseless…" Coby turned the page to continue reading the notes out loud that Tannir gave him in a neatly bound book. Tannir smiled and began to gather small dirt piles among their legs. "Elementors are the guardians of the Earth, and in turn the Earth is their guardian as well." Coby stopped and peered over the book and pondered. "Guardians of our guardians?.." Tannir's eyes glanced upward as he smiled softly.

As Coby placed the book in his lap he leaned over to watch Tannir. Tannir rolled up his sleeves and held his hands over the piles, gloveless. As Coby's eyes went wide, the small speckles of dirt lifted, and floated airily around Coby. They encircled him slowly and flowed like glitter in a soft current in mid-air. As they circled him they spun faster and faster. Before he knew it he was hovering over the ground and completely in capsulized in a dome shaped orb.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronim, a tall and lean young man reached into his pocket, searching through the gold coins and handed the Baker his money. As he took the warm bred he gently wrapped it in cloth and placed it into his leather bag. He glanced up to a sudden sound of 'Oohh's and 'Aahh's emanating from townsfolk surrounding his injured-yet-ebullient colleague on the benches against the Town Square Fountain. He muttered to himself "I hope there is a Healer where we are going." and began to walk towards the small crowd.

The chatter among the people where faint and the giggling of children filled the air as they huddled together near a young man whose face was lightly bruised. "…then Shade let out and earth shattering laugh as the Glaphans fell to a halt…" The children's eyes widened. "I equipped my Bloody Bow…" The man lifted his fingers eye level and positioned them as if holding an imaginary bow and closed one eye as he pretended to leer into the distance. "And she fell over, dead." They gasped as he laid his hands back to his sides. A sudden deep voice come from behind him and the children ran back to their mothers chattering together in awe.

"Ace, that is not how it happened and you know that."

Ace stretched and stood up from the bench from where he was originally sitting and gasped as he clutched his side. He winced, "Lighten up Ronim, it's just a story…" Ronim laughed and tightened the sling over his shoulder as his right arm laid to rest against his chest. "Starring the Mighty Ace as he critically harmed the witch Shade with his mighty red bow." Ace gritted his teeth as he straightened his form. "You're just jealous because I am the one who chased her away with her tail between her legs." Ronim snorted and reached into his bag and shuffled a little as his dark hair caressed his eyes. He looked up and tossed the bread to his friend.

Ace looked around the city of Flaris and munched away at the lightly toasted bread. The sun was setting and the colors of the sky began to mesh together into a watercolor rainbow. Lights in the small houses began to turn on as the darkness of the night began to mellow out with the echoing of the baby Hoppre in the grass. "Where are we supposed to go again?" Ronim sighed, whipped out a rolled up map of Flaris from his back pocket and tapped Ace on the arm with it. "We should have been there by now, look at the map will you?" Ace snorted, "I'm not the navigator you are, remember? Besides, I don't know how to read that thing with how you've scribbled all over it." Ronim gritted his teeth and slapped Ace in the face with the rolled up parchment, "You are so lazy, Ace! How do you expect me to navigate with a broken arm? I knew I should have gone by myself and now-" Ace rubbed his cheek, snatched the parchment and crumpled it into a ball before Ronim's eyes. Ronim grimaced into a rage, "HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO FIND THE LAWOLF MOUNTAINS IF YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN THE MAP?"

"Did you say Lawolf Mountains?"

The young men turned their heads in the heat of their argument and stared at the old woman before them, her gray and loose teal bun bouncing against her shoulders as she spoke. The old woman smiled. "I have a map we can use, I also need to get to the Lawolf Mountains on Official Business." The old lady lifted a rolled up piece of parchment with a gold and red ribbon tied around it delicately. "I am also here on official business, just like you." She pointed to the destroyed map in Ace's hands.

Ronim rubbed his chin, "So that must mean you're also on the way to the Lawolf camp? You are…?" Ronim reached out his hand to greet the old woman and as she reached hers to shake she gently said, "My name is Master Kia." Kia then turned around, pulled on the ribbon holding the map together and smoothed the parchment in her hands. "As of right now, I am not too sure why I have been summoned but the sun is setting! We need to get to the Lawolf Mountains before the aggravated Popcranks come out to play." She began walking before them towards the bridge that separated the small city from the wilderness.

Ace sighed heavily and eyeballed the ball of paper in his hands. Ronim glared at Ace and snatched the crumbled map, "She's holding the same parchment as we are, I am sure she knows where we are going. You're lucky she found us. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

"Is she awake yet?" The constant whispering caused Sica to open her eyes. "Shhh she's opening her eyes." Sica turned her head to the side and moaned. Her entire body ached, her arms, legs, her knees…and her head throbbed. She felt hot, uncomfortable and her joints shivered. As she tried to think the pain away, gentle fingers softly wrapped around the back of her head and lifted it smoothly. The hand was cool, and soft. The stranger put a rim to her lips and tipped it slowly, the liquid contents then spilled into her mouth and she drank. The nurse whispered and cooed as she began to swallow the soothing contents in the cup. A shiver went down her spine as the medicine eradicated the pain away slowly.

"This is her 10th Refresher Potion in two days." Uiro looked at her sister menacingly. The Nurse put the cup on the stool beside Sica's cot and turned around. "We noticed that the weaker Refresher Potions, which are of average dosage where having no effect on her recuperation and…we had to heighten the dose every hour until we found the perfect amount." The Nurse trailed off as she spoke and looked down, fiddling with her apron on the skirt of her pink dress.

She was young, merely an Assistant and could only do a small amount of healing spells. Cesca folded her arms over her chest loosely and looked down on the body of Sica, as she tossed and turned. "What amount have you been using then? I suspect a Healer will be coming to her aid soon, right?" The young woman nodded, her blonde braid swaying behind her shoulder.

"We have been giving her concentrated Refresher Potions." Uiro stepped back. "Concentrated!" Cesca gasped, "Is she going to be okay?" The young girl gently smiled, "She is doing great, the Healer will be here soon and she will be perfectly fine tomorrow.

Just as the Assistant finished speaking the Dradpet Master's hood came into view through the entrance, looming over them. "A word." Uiro and Cesca followed him out of the tent as the young Assistant fidgeted with her hands once more.

"Last night, a symbol on Sica's forehead appeared to me, a symbol that I have never witnessed before." Uiro stood straight, hand on her hip, "Do you know what it means?" He sighed and pulled a small book out of his sleeve, it was old, cracked, the spine was half broken and the leather was peeling off as pages stuck out from ends merely slipping out from the stitches. "The tear of the six, is a marking that has been documented only once in our world." Cesca shifted on to her other foot. The sun was setting and it was getting chilly.

The camp was dimly lit by the large orange glowing sun; shadows of remaining teenagers slowly walking to retire to their tents chattering away were stretching across the grasses and rocks against the tarp tents entailing the tree branches on its surface. The smell of dinner, Fish soup and Bull Hamstern was lingering around them as the Chef and his daughters cleaned the kitchen.

"Centuries ago a man appeared to the Madrigal Army and threatened our world. He attacked their villages with fire and demonology. No one knew this man and no one knew where he came from; all they could mention about this mysterious fiend was the glowing symbol on his arm." The Dradpet opened the book to a bookmarked page and pointed at an inked drawing on the surface. It was the very same symbol Sica had revealed on her forehead. "That was the very night I first heard of the unique scar." A flock of geese began to fly towards the setting sun, squawking and bellowing away into the familiar V-shape. "The reason we use hoaxed coins, is to reveal and awaken your instincts, which reveals your aura symbol which then reveals your class." "Your Aura?" Uiro was curious. He nodded, "It's an aura, it's the very definition of your power and what you have the ability to do with it. Some are stronger than others but Sica and this man…" He pointed at the book, "Have extremely strong auras. We force the aura to reveal itself so that your survival skills are heightened early. Once an aura has been revealed, whether it is due to extreme conditions that cause your body and mind to protect itself or during a time of extreme excitement that allows your aura to awaken, only then are you able to harness that unlimited power willingly. Here we unleash these auras ourselves with hexed coins and teach you how to use the powers given to you by the Gods to protect each other and our world." He turned and looked into the tent, "But Atul and Sica are unique and it worries me!" Uiro leaned forward and crossed her arms, "Atul? That is his name?" The Dradpet Master nodded slowly.  
Cesca flipped through the book and came across a violent image of a demon looking man being shredded in a tornado. "So…what made him so great?" The Dradpet folded his arms. "Atul was known to have mastered more than one class." Uiro's hands fell, her eyes wide. Cesca paused mid-page turn and looked up quickly. "He mastered… more than one?" He moved on, as the wind began to pick up, dancing with his hood. "Atul became power hungry, as the first and only Policlass of all history he sought for glory and power…he was dangerous…"

Uiro snatched the book and went through the pages, "Policlass…how bad of an impact was he?" The Dradpet stepped forward, reaching over the pages and opening to another bookmarked placed as she held the book. "You do not understand, Uiro." On the page was a drawing of a man, 8 orbs surrounding his body. On his forehead was a black symbol. Cesca took the book back, seeing pictures of people being burned in walls of fire, demons and souls surrounding their bodies. "If he was so great…a Policlass, why haven't we heard of this amazing discovery? This gem…this, this rarity! A Huge part of history!" He sighed, "No one is to know of his existence! He killed and tortured with no warning, no rightful reason…his destruction…", Cesca looked up, "Ladies…Atul…is what began this War to begin with. His impact was so great, so horrible…we erased him from history…forever. This book is all we have that documents him."

Cesca flipped the book over "Supposedly erased from history… how do you know he existed? How do you know this…" She pushed the book back into his gloved hands, "…This book isn't a hoax?"

The sun had already set, as the three figures stood in front of the dark tent, the moon rising high. It was owl's light as the hoots echoed, their eyes burning, ready to find what nocturnal treat they could in order to survive.

He placed it back into his sleeve, "I was there."

"So then where is he?" Uiro and Cesca looked at each other worriedly.

"That's why I am speaking to the both of you now. You are going to find him."


	11. Chapter 11

The candle blew out and Sica shivered as the soft wind cascaded through her blanket and around her feet, enveloping her toes one by one. The constant flapping of the tent flaps had been keeping her awake all night. She sat up in the darkness and walked towards the entrance. Peeking outside, she was astounded by the size of the moon, glowing over the camp.

"It's going to rain…" She tightly closed the flap and turned around. Her body felt a lot better tonight, especially since the healer came and went. She was alert and restless now that she could walk again. She struck a match and relit the lamp on the small nightstand near the bed. It was covered with medicines, empty Refreshers where all over the soft grass cushioned floor. As the room illuminated she turned around, only to gasp in shock seeing her reflection. There, in the corner was a full length mirror.

She stepped closer and sighed. Her nightgown was merely a large shirt and her hair was draped around her face, delicately pooling on her shoulders and torso. She could only do one thing as she stared at herself. She cried. She looked nothing like the locals, instead of light skin she had olive and instead of perfect features she had rounder awkward ones. She had always questioned whether or not this is where she even belonged.

An old woman had raised her in Flaris and never told her about her family and so when she died the mysteries of Sica's past died along with her. Sica had no recollection of anything before Flaris and could not figure it out on her own so she eventually gave up. It didn't matter anymore, she thought. Growing up looking like a mysterious traveler was hard for her and had become seemingly impossible to gain friendships with the local people living in Flaris.

Sica stared at her feet and then at herself once more and shivered. Her hair was beginning to loosely curl and her pupils had gotten immense due to the darkness. Sica weakly smiled remembering what the old woman would say.

"…look at those mesmerizing eyes… they shine."

Soft tears began to slowly fall down her small cheeks. Not having any idea what was happening to her body was the most confounding experience in her life. Small scar-like symbols had been starting to appear on her body ever since the coin casting incident. They felt like soft engravings and where getting darker and even more noticeable every day. She had been thrown into quarantine for two days now and they refused to answer any of her questions.

"Wh…What's happening to me…" Sica cast her eyes downward and crumbled to the grass hugging herself tightly, breaking baby toadstools with her weight.


	12. Chapter 12

Cesca walked into the tent as Sica finished dressing in her vagrant clothes. "Sit down, Sica." She slowly sat on the cot and Uiro stood next to her sister. "I am Cesca, your Ringmaster Master." "And I am Uiro, your Psykeeper Master." Sica glanced from one to the other, confused. Uiro grimaced remembering what the Dradpet master said. "It would be best that she knows. Teach her both classes as her ability allows, and tell her nothing about another Policlass in existence until the time is right." "We are your Masters." Sica still stared, bewildered and Cesca cleared her throat.

"Do you want an axe or a sword?" Ren looked at each individually. Masters began bringing their students to Boboko and Boboku for weapons and equipment. The sun was bright and happy while tables of wands, staffs, sticks, various weapons, refreshers, food and medicines, anything and everything they would need on display in stacks. Tannir brought Coby to the staff table. Tannir held a list of items in his hand as he plucked the needed items and piled them into the awaiting arms of Coby who tried to balance it all gingerly. Nami, already holding her weapons in her arms, watched everyone else hustle and bustle about, scattering across the field as Baim leaned against a tent post and checked things off on his list.

At another table, Nico seemed to be struggling with a small list as Fay ran back and forth to tables of all kinds. Cesca led Sica into the crowd. "You can use the training knuckle first and we'll see how it goes. I'm sure you'll be able to use that Salamander Knuckle too." Fay picked up her stick and began cursing herself quietly. She was nervous. She looked at the stick in her hand. "Why am I holding a bloody stick?" Boboku glanced over, his eyelids heavy as he continued to sip his tea, his large calloused and dirty fingers holding the tiny cup softly.

"Fay do you need help?" She turned, "What…what would make you say that?", "Ohoho because little Fay that stick you are holding is yours!" Nico shot a worried glance at her, "Ahahaha…so it is…" She trailed off. He quickly averted her gaze and pretended to go through the list. "Ahh… well…uh Nico, right?" He looked at her as she stared at him. "Uhh yah… you need to go through this table and look for a Skull Stick. Okay? The description is on that list right?" Nico looked down. "…No", She bent her head backwards and laughed awkwardly, "Great!….um…Boboku, will you please help my student as I go and…talk to-" She glanced around. "CESCA-For a moment!" Cesca looked up abruptly and watched as Fay walked towards her with a sign of desperation on her face. Boboku stared at Nico as he stared back, then he sipped his tea.

"Remember when we first started training, and I was always carrying around a giant bag of things I needed?" Cesca nodded slowly and Fay snorted. "That's because Billposters need everything!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm so nervous I'm forgetting the most important things!" Cesca sighed. "Sica is going to need a long list of items too…" Fay put her hands down. "Oh so she's a Ringmaster after all?" Cesca shook her head as Uiro passed by, Sica following and holding a shield. "Oh, so…she's a Psykeeper?" Uiro suddenly appeared again and handed Cesca a bag of refreshers, then disappeared into the crowd. Fay looked at Cesca and the bag. "Well what the hell is she?" Cesca grimaced, "Both."

Nico looked left and right. "Skull…skull…" the table was smothered with sticks, all shapes and sizes, colors and patterns. The sun reflected off of them producing an array of bright colors and lights in his direction. "Oh! Skull stick!" He excitedly grabbed at the light colored weapon and knocked over a small heap of them in the process. The roars of the crowd echoed as he threw himself on the ground to pick them all up. "Are you okay?" Nico looked up into the eyes of a familiar face. "Sica! Oh-wow-Hey, yeah I'm perfect! Are- are you? You know since that other night?" She bent over to help him pick up the rest of the sticks. "Oh…I'm fine, not hurt or anything." Nico was excited but made sure to look collected. "So…what class are you?" Sica bit her bottom lip. "Both." Nico stared at her, his stick still on the ground. "Wait what?" Sica bent down again to pick it up.

Nico suddenly grew a lump in his throat. Did she look like this before? His eyes trailed up her body as she stood straight up. Her long tan legs, curvy hips and soft plump brea- "Nico?…Nico!" He snapped back into reality and realized where he was. She handed him the stick and smiled weakly. He took the stick and accidentally brushed against her fingertips. His eyes trailed once more, up her slender arm, her delicate shoulders to her soft jaw line until his gaze met her plump lips.

"Nico! Hurry up over there will you? We only have a few more hours you know!" Nico flushed and remembered. The small weaponry market was still full of people, bustling and bumping past them murmuring their excuse me's. Sica nervously flipped her hair over shoulder as she was handed a tightly bound stick wrapped in cloth by Boboku. "So…I have to go." She smiled again and turned around. Nico stood there for a moment. "Ehuehuehue, little one, I think if you would have stared at her any longer you may have gone and embarrassed yourself!" Boboku leaned back and began to cackle. Nico sighed and hung his head.

Baim looked around himself and sighed deeply. This place, Madrigal, was very warm, sunny…unlike the cold and empty wasteland he called home. He grimaced as an icy chill when down his spine.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is it me or does this chicken taste oddly familiar? Please don't tell me these are leftovers!" Ren threw the chicken stick across the field and fell backwards into the tall grass. He and his brother have been learning for days. He remembered the exhausting journey after picking up their weapons from Lawolf Mountains to the broken bridge that led them to the entrance to the Mas Mines, where the Nyangs lived. He briskly lowered his head, followed by a smack on the by Mir who stated, "The trip was only an hour…"

Mir giggled as Ien began roasting the remains of their chicken sticks over their small fire. They had created a camp right in front of the bridge, with three tents. That way they could just run back and forth over the bridge at ease, in the safety of the other side where their campsite was. "What's so funny Mir?" Mir pointed across the bridge where a Nyang was crawling back and forth. With his other hand he began eating, speaking with his mouth full. "Nyangs look like people…their bodies…" he swallowed and trailed off, staring at the Nyang intensely. Ren turned around and raised an eyebrow. "They have nice…"

Now with both boys turned, staring at the feminine feline physiques of the creatures, they began to sweat. Ien rolled his eyes. "Boys, Nyangs are very dangerous creatures." They both turned around googly-eyed, "But how can something so beautiful…be so dangerous?" Ien handed them their wooden bowls and sat back, listening to the birds chirp above them. It was bright outside, mildly warm and sunny. "They are Sirens. Sirens use their beauty to reel their enemies in. And when they get close enough…" Ien leaned over and picked up a chicken stick, and began to chew. "They kill you with their venomous bite and skin tearing claws…today you both will be training with them-Ren where are you going? Come back! They only poison you a little-"

Ren was not having that. They have been training for days revolving around camp fires, just safety talk. "Ren always tie your tent down with a large boulder, and never leave your fire on during the day. If you want to eat, you must catch a small animal and cook it." When was he going to be able to actually hit something? When the time finally comes their Master decides to feed them to venomous felines! When Ren was sure the sounds of Ien's voice where distant, he sat down once again in the field. He looked around, mushrooms and rocks where laid about, and the wind was blowing softly arousing the tip tops of the weeds.

Ren had always loved the wilderness, he and his brother where from Darkon. Although they were city boys, their hearts belonged to the forests of Darkon 2, where they used to run around and play in the summers as their father continued his research.

Their Father, Kyth was an Alchemist who did countless observations on different organic specimen in order to make medicines and elixirs. The three of them would make camps in different locations, and stay in the area until Kyth found what he was looking for. They would go from the coast near Flaris, to the entrance to the city, and would see and learn about many different animals and plants.

It wasn't easy for them as they grew up, most of the wilderness had begun to undergo construction and their father paid more attention to his work then to his children. Pretty soon half of the land was taken over by miners and was named the Erons factory. Because of the mass production, many plant specimens went extinct that where native to those areas, and sadly Kyth had to stop and relocate to Saint Morning where the substitute specimen lived, the Wagsaac. Because Kyth thought Ren and Mir where old enough to survive on their own…he had left without them.

Ren sighed and laid down, staring at the clouds. He did that far too often and it had become a relaxing habit. He and his brother, Mir ended up living in the streets and the forest making camps with whatever they could find, or sleeping under bridges and toadstools. They had become the utmost of best friends, and worked together for survival.

Ren yawned and closed his eyes…so as you see, camp safety was the last thing he was interested in learning.


	14. Chapter 14

The leaves stood still as he delicately balanced his body on the branches in the tree. The bark was thick and softly peeling away as fall creeped forth. The leaves where an array of golden hues and warm inviting colors, dancing with the wind as it blew every so often. Sitka stared into the distance, where he could see puffs of smoke emitting from the tip tops of Lawolf Camp. His silver eyes gleamed as the sudden sunlight began to pour into the bushels as clouds made way for the orange casted sun. It was warm…too warm.

Sitka held onto the tree trunk as he quickly snapped a tiny branch and with one hand, briskly swept up his cascading black hair and pinned it into a loose ponytail. He looked down casually. "That child has no idea what is to come of his future." he thought to himself. The boy was lean and tall, light hair and soft tan. He laid about in the field bellow as a slightly smaller female jogged towards him. He scrunched closer against the branch in which he kneeled on and listened intently as the soft distant voices began to emerge.

"Hey sleepyhead!"

Ren snapped his eyes open, looking up into the face of a familiar girl. "Oh-hey, Nami…" She was bent over looking down at Ren's face, her braided hair cascading overn one shoulder. "Are you training here too?"

The boy sighed, "Yeah…my brother is at our camp with our Master. Today we're supposed to train with Nyangs…" Nami stifled a laugh, her hazel eyes glimmering. "You're still training there? My Master and I have a camp set up across the bridge, where the Bangs live. We started training there yesterday. I already have my next equipment." Sitka rolled his eyes; this was merely child's talk. He had no time for nonsense. He then turned and pulled a small marble orb out of his pocket. The Blinkwing was oddly colored compared to others and seemed to have been hexed. It glowed a soft black hue as he began to squeeze it.

"Do you think Sica is really a Psykeeper and Ringmaster?" Mistakenly, Sitka suddenly let go of the orb but caught it with his other hand.

Ren looked up at Nami and furrowed his brows. Nami sat Indian style next to him as he sat up on his palms and leaned on them. She played with her fingers menacingly. "I don't think she's a Ringmaster. Did you see her Crucio? She obviously already knew she was a Psykeeper a long time ago. Just showing off I suppose." Ren coughed and rolled onto his feet. "I don't think she has a personality like that; there are much more crude people in this mountain camp that serve that feat for everybody else. I have to go." Nami shrugged her shoulders and laid back into the grass. "Bye then." As Ren walked away he scoffed and pondered how long it would take for him to surpass her and keep his modesty.

Sitka chuckled. "What a surprise…", and threw the Blinkwing into the air.

Nami sat up, dusted off her mercenary clothes, and walked back towards the bridge. People could be so hard headed sometimes, she thought. Her long hair was strawberry red and braided over her shoulder. She had thought about cutting it but wasn't sure. As she reached the bridge she paused.

The wind was racking it back and forth delicately. The bridge was made of wood and merely kept together by rope, connecting the cliff to another across the river. The Bangs and Nyang lived across and that was where Baim had created camp. He had been training her vigorously nonstop causing her to learn much needed information in a short amount of time. The wind was warm and soft, the grass was delicately swaying in delight.

"Okay…"

She placed one foot on the bridge and held her breath. Nami was afraid of heights. The wood moaned beneath her feet and her weight pushed the wood down. She hated the bridge. As she clutched either rope with her hands she walked slowly, one foot in front of the other. Watching her feet she continued on until she reached the center. Why was she looking down? In an act of bravery she looked straight, seeing the smoke in the distance over the trees towards the mountain from the campsite. She began to walk, still holding the ropes.

A sudden gust of wind racked her body forward, causing her to trip.

"What?"

As her foot went forward the wood suddenly cracked. Five planks then unhooked quickly and fell under her weight.


	15. Chapter 15

As Nami fell through the bridge and screamed, a sudden rush of memories engulfed her.

"Nami will now walk the line!" A sudden applause and the roaring cheers erupted as a small girl clad in a shiny and glittery tutu stepped onto a platform overseeing the crowd. Beneath her forty feet below, stood her father and mother as they dramatically mimed with their family and friends-an act of exaggerated fright towards the crowd.

She was the youngest member of the Peppoview Theatre. Her mother and father banded together with their actor family members and friends and created a Saint Morning Circus. They would perform on the road and travel around Madrigal with nothing but the clothes on their backs and trunks full of costumes and props.

Today was her debut and she has done nothing but practice. The tent was large and colorful. Held together by thick metal, it would take almost two days for the members of Peppoview to set up. All of the lights where now on Nami as a drum roll erupted. As Nami began walking across the rope people gasped and awed. Pretending to almost trip, she swiftly jumped onto her hands and bent her body backwards so that the bottom of her feet kiss her forehead, and began to walk on her hands. They clapped and screamed, laughed and gasped as she paused in the center of the 20 foot rope. She was almost there.

Suddenly, the center beam holding the tent began to bend. People gasped and moved back out of their seats to watch. The temperature dramatically raised and the beam became hotter and hotter until it turned a glowing red. It snapped in half and slowly began to fall. Nami panicked and sat on the rope as her feet dangled. She watched as the tent caught fire. Her family screamed for her to jump into their arms. She looked down and suddenly felt the unfamiliar feeling of vertigo overtake her. She began to cry.

"Where is she!"

A booming voice.

"Where is the girl! ARGHH!"

An explosion, people screaming, things…melting and burning…and dying.

Nami looked down as the crowd of people crawled over each other to escape. They toppled over each other as the stranger emerged from the ceiling of the tent flaps, his eyes angry and his hair wildly flipping as he summoned an extreme gust of wind.

The tornado ripped through the people, the tent, and left a trail of destruction. Wood and metal, decorations now burned and on fire where scattered everywhere. The wind continued to rack the remnants of the tent causing the rope to swing dangerously as Nami held on for dear life.

"MAMA? MAMA!"

She screamed but no one answered her. People crying and shouting in agony roared around her. Bodies…blood everywhere. Survivors clawed at the fallen tent to get out or look for loved ones. Some huddled together and cried, staring at the man who hovered above them all.  
"AGHH useless! She is not here."

He turned and sneered.

As he disappeared into thin air, an eruption forced one end of the platform to fall backward, knocking Nami into the air. Her eyes widened.

"NAMI! WAKE UP! NAMI!" She snapped her hazel eyes open. She looked down as she felt the cool air wrap around her legs.

"Wh-what?"

Coby gasped as he continued to use his wind spell to hold her against the cliff. "Nami give me your hand!" She looked up and realized she was pinned against the cliff, floating in midair. "What…what!" Coby groaned realizing that she was in shock. He didn't know how long he could hold his wooden staff any longer. The wood was hot to the touch; he had been holding her up for nearly ten minutes as she hovered unconscious. He felt his body become weaker and weaker with every moment that passed.

Suddenly, Tannir appeared next to him, gloveless and staffless. He rubbed his hands together, eyes in panic, and raised his hands over his head as if he was pushing a heavy boulder off his body. Coby fell to his knees. Tannir raised Nami's limp body and gently set her on the ground. She was gasping for air. Coby looked over at her frame, leaned over to touch her shoulder, and fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what are you here for?" Coby's eyes snapped open. He looked straight above onto the ceiling and took a deep breath. Sica was leaning on one elbow as she lay on her cot, her charcoal hair cascading onto the pillow beneath her. Coby turned to her and sat up abruptly, lifting the sheets off of his legs and swinging them over the thin mattress.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Sica then sat up and followed after Coby as he wobbled towards the other cot. "She is fine, she walked out of here earlier with her Master…?" Coby half willingly turned his head towards her over his shoulder, "My name is Coby, do you remember? I – uh just had a mishap in the Lawolf Mountains, is that girl okay? Actually…are you okay after the other night? What was that about?"

Sica rubbed her arms as the chilly air flowed into the tent, creeping in through the flaps lightly dancing with the wind. The markings on her body where dark and bold now and as soon as she had touched her arms Coby looked down and took notice. "Woah! What's this?" He stepped forward and gingerly took her arm in his hand. He stroked the raised markings astonished. "They feel like scars, are these scars? Does it hurt when I touch them?" Sica gently sighed.

"No…it's quite nice actually." She smiled whole heartedly at Coby, who was one of the first to take such a kind interest in her since she had arrived. "Uiro said it should fade soon." Coby let her arm go and looked around the room. He walked towards the cot he had just laid in and reached for a small leather bag. He sat on the small mattress and reached into it, fumbling until he found a book. It was thick, small and purple with indented wording on the canvas cover. He flipped through the book knowingly and pointed at something with his finger.

"The Crucio Spell is a powerful attack usually used for Defense. The Spell conjures dark power using energy and heat from the body to rebound any attack on the body two times back onto the attacker themselves. The spell is a biological reaction to pain and can be used or prevented at will if the Psykeeper learns how."

Sica sat next to Coby as he turned the page.

"During the Crucio Spell, the body levitates and glows as heat and energy is being drained from their body to supply the sudden flash of light that reflects the damage. Signs, writing and unknown scripture usually appear on the body as it conjures the dark power necessary to use the spell. (It is currently unknown what these writings or signs mean but it is thought by Scholars that they are prayers to the God known as Iblis asking for protection.)"

"How can I do all of this without knowing it? If this is supposed to protect me then why did I feel the pain? I felt pain like I never thought I could before…" Coby flipped through more pages, "There is so much in this book about the Crucio Spell…oh look here this explains it."

"A misconception about this spell is that it acts as a shield and prevents the body from being harmed; the Crucio Spell reflects pain from the body after absorbing it. Because of this, the Crucio Spell is not very energy efficient unless the person guiding the spell has enough stamina and Mana energy to supply it. Only an experienced and powerful Psykeeper can use this spell in succession. The Crucio Spell is also known as Mirroring and can be learned by a Psykeeper of any age – However a Psykeeper that cannot control the Crucio Spell can severely harm themselves and those around them if they do not learn how to properly rebound the attack onto their attacker."

"Wow…That is just simply…amazing! Do you know how rare Psykeepers are? You did an attack successfully that one night that usually takes other Psykeepers more effort to master." Sica stood up and began making her cot. "I didn't do it on purpose, it was just a fluke or luck – I don't know. I mean I still ended up in a lot of pain and I still ended up in here." She raised her hands and waved them, signifying the Hospital tent they stood in. "It's curious that for such a powerful attack and for the amount of pain you describe you can stand there as if it never happened. No scratches, no burns or abrasions…all you have are these symbols." Coby reached for her arm but she quickly turned to avoid his touch.

"Listen, Coby…I know you mean well but I don't want to talk to anyone else about this. I mean okay, I am a Psykeeper but I don't enjoy this as much as you or the Masters or the Dradpet…It's easy to find this experience amazing when you are not the person it is happening to…There are things happening inside me that I am unfamiliar with and it's emotionally and physically draining…" Sica trailed off uncomfortably. Coby nodded – he understood. Sica wasn't one to embrace the lime light and she felt uneasy speaking about such things with others when she didn't even understand it herself.

"Here, Sica – you take it. I think it would make more sense for you to have this." He smiled and handed her the violet book. Sica looked at it for a moment unmoving and then looked up at Coby. She could tell he was being genuine and so she smiled and took the book into her hands and suddenly hugged him. Coby, taken aback stood there silently as she stepped away and laughed to herself. 'She is a nice girl.' He thought.

The flaps of the tent then suddenly opened as Uiro stepped inside with the Dradpet Master. "Hello Coby I see you are doing well, if you could please excuse your friend, I have to speak to her about her classes now. Nami is waiting to see you in the Kitchen Tent for breakfast." Coby's stomach suddenly growled as he nodded and walked out of the tent.

"Sica, now that you are feeling better we need to start your training. Although we would like to do so here at the camp, we must take you with us while we do something of importance." Sica stepped back "Why? I want to stay-" Uiro took her hands in hers "I understand you want to stay but we have something very important to do and only my sister and I can teach you what you need to learn. We will be leaving on a mission. What the mission is, I cannot reveal right now but you will learn soon enough. Please prepare yourself for leave in the morning, for now let's go eat breakfast." Uiro then stepped out of the tent and held the flap open for Sica to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Shade leaned onto her elbow on the arm of her chair in the study, her breasts squeezing through the fabric of her armor. She was a very voluptuous woman with an icy glare and fiery molten colored eyes. Her eyelashes where long and a deep velvety red fluttering as she looked around the room. She sighed and played with one of her long red loosely curled hairs in boredom. Even though she had dark red symbols under her eyes, they didn't take away from her breathtakingly beautiful porcelain skin.

The room was large and circular. Surrounded by pillars at each shapely wall there was a marble floor and a glittering dome shaped ceiling. With the sun gleaming through the roof, the colors from the stained glass glistened and glimmered downward reflecting off of the floor and onto everything else in the room. In the middle of the room stood a large legless round wooden table that seemed to spin slowly in place hovering over the ground. On the top of it's surface was a replica of Madrigal in it's truest minimized form. Miniature clouds moved above the mountains and the bodies of water rocked back and forth causing rumbling crashing waves on the coastlines. Sky skips could be seen moving from one place to another, as if the interactive map was in real time to the real Madrigal.

"Come here." Out from behind a pillar, a tall and lean young man stepped forward. He raised his tan arm to wave at Shade. His hair was long and dark and moving with him steadily as he walked to her. Shade reached her hand out and pointed at the floating table lazily, "Browse the Divinosphere for mommy." The young man walked around the circular table and looked down into the geographic scene before him. He laid his palms onto the golden trim around the table and focused his attention onto the fields beneath the mountains. "She has not shown herself yet-"

Suddenly the Study's large doors busted open and a cloaked figure walked in feverishly.

"Why?"

Shade then sat straight and leered at the intruder. "What do you want now?" The long haired young man stepped around the table cautiously, dragging a finger delicately on the gold trim. "Welcome, Baim. How can I be of assistance today?" he smirked.

Baim ripped his hood down to reveal his wild short black hair. "What were you thinking? She has been banished now because of you!"

The long haired young man chuckled and ran his hand through Baim's hair softly. "Interesting choice."

Shade leaned back into her chair, this was going to be interesting indeed she thought to herself.

Baim was out of breath as it seemed he had to run all the way to Shade's Study. "And to Azria no doubt. That's a wasteland that not even we could withstand!" Baim then shoved the long haired man's hand away aggressively. The man began laughing. "Why are you so worried? She is not like us. She doesn't belong here." Baim threw his fists down onto the rim of the table, shaking the Divinosphere.

"You had no right!"

"SHE DIDN'T BELONG HERE!" the man's voice echoed throughout the room and then there was silence. Wind blew in and out of the room through the open doors from the hallways of the Palace. Baim and the man stared each other down intensely. Suddenly the man lifted the table and threw it against one of the walls. Sea water from the map began to seep out of the table, little airships and sea ships began to crash and spin out of control against the floor and the wall.

In that instant Baim ripped his cloak completely off, revealing two blades at his side. He wielded one in each hand quickly and stood his ground in a crouched position.

Not a single word was said. Shade raised her eyebrow and lifted one of her hands to her chin in a slow and relaxed motion. "You come into my study and whine about a traitor?" she then chuckled and snapped her fingers. At the sound of her fingers snapping three Glaphans spawned out of thin air behind the man and eerily hovered in place moaning softly. The Glaphans where dark grey ghouls, Masquerpets from the land of Madrigal ready to heed to Shade's demands whenever summoned. The man snickered.

Baim lashed out first, "You son of a bitch!" and stepped towards the man ready to slice what should have been the man but he had moved too fast. The man appeared out of thin air behind the Glaphans and put his hands together, rubbing them quickly. As he whispered an enchant into the palm of his closed hands a small fire flickered and grew, enveloping his hands and licking at the air aggressively. "I won't be caged here any longer, Baim you will see!" Outreaching one of his arms swiftly a ball of fire shot straight towards Baim, which he blocked with his blades in front of his face. Baim then swiftly ran around the edge of the round room, dodging fire balls thrown his way. The man sneered, having missed Baim repeatedly and burning everything around them.

Baim ran towards the man but was knocked back by a Glaphan. Shade clapped her hands in glee. Baim stood up and stabbed the Masquerpet before it could move again. After sliding it's body off of the gleaming edge of his blade with his foot, he turned around and crossed his blades slicing the throat of another Glaphan behind him.

The man began to conjure a spell as Baim finished off the last Glaphan. Dark purple matter enveloped the man and started to turn black. As he chanted, glowing symbols on his body began to emerge.

Shade cackled, but it soon subsided as she realized Iblis was standing at the doorway.

As the man began to glow, Baim ran towards him with his blades. Baim hacked at the clear black shield around the man and screamed. The man threw his head back as the spell exploded into black ashes slowly raining down over them both, attaching themselves onto whatever they landed on. Baim cried out as the ashes attached to his body causing him to fall to his knees and using his blades to prop himself upward.

The man leaned forward and placed a finger underneath Baim's chin as ashes attached themselves to himself and absorbed into his body harmlessly. "Baim you are a disgra-" before he could finish the word Baim quickly dug one of the blades into the man's shoulder. Baim spat, "Get over yourself." and before the man could retort they were both suddenly engulfed in a blue aura of magic and slammed against opposite sides of the room.

Bubble quietly walked into the room from behind Iblis, looking down at his feet as Shade stood up slowly holding her head up high.

"That is enough." Said Iblis as he walked forward into the room with his hands outstretched using his aura to extinguish the flames. "I am sick and tired of all of this back and forth babble. I should have never agreed to this. Neither of you have taken care of your Progenies so I will." Iblis put his hands upward, lifting the young man and Baim in the process. Neither of them struggled, as they had been consciously paralyzed.

Shade covered her mouth, "NO IBLIS!" and Bubbled looked away.

Iblis looked into the eyes of the troublemakers. "You are banished from this place until you learn how to work as one. We can no longer stand for the sins you have done." And with that, Iblis quickly slammed his hands onto the ground and the two young men crashed through the floor.

Shade threw her chair across the room and Bubble looked down into the hole. Clouds flew by beneath the floor and wind filled the room. The Palace was a floating paradise in the heavens and Iblis had just thrown the boys into the depths of the Mortal World Madrigal as punishment for their behavior. Bubble began to tear as Iblis turned around and walked out of the door. Shade stormed out of the room screaming and Bubble signed wiping his silent tears, taking a last look over the broken floor into the sky.

"May Rhisis be with you, Baim."

"…Baim"

"..Baim"

"MASTER BAIM!"

Baim snapped to his senses and looked at Nami. "I'm sorry what?" They small student crossed her arms impatiently, "Are we going to learn how to fly today or not? You started talking about it but then trailed off and zoned out…"

Baim wiped his face with his hands. "That's right. You're right. Today we are going to learn about flying, Nami."


	18. Chapter 18

"Morning! Where have you been?" Nami smiled at Coby as the others stared at him questioningly from the table. "I was talking to Sica in the tent, how are you feeling?" Ren drank his juice slowly, slurping as he went on. "Thanks to you I am alive…I am feeling great thank you…" Coby blushed and sat next to Mir, being elbowed in the process.

"Good Morning everyone, I am so glad you guys are okay." Nico sat down and shuffled his plate; "I heard we are going to learn how to fly toda-" suddenly the table grew silent. Sica stood in front of them shyly, "May I sit with you? Coby, Nico?" Nico shuffled over quickly, "Of course you can!" Mir passed down his plate to Sica, "Here, so you're finally out of that tent eh?" Sica smiled, "Yes, I'm much better now, thank you." "So as I was saying, I heard we were going to learn how to fly today!" Losha came around the table and put the servings on their dishes. "Eat up!" Sica gasped, "Fly?"

"Alright ingrates, this is your flying class!" Uiro's hands where on her hips and her foot was on a hover board of some sort, made of different pieces of metal. It hovered a few inches off of the ground and swayed.

Ien gulped and leaned towards Cesca, "Remind me why exactly we decided to do this?" Cesca laughed into her hand. "We needed to teach them in groups; don't you remember how we learned?" Ien grimaced, "Unfortunately, but why is Uiro being so hard on them?" Cesca sighed, "Whatever gets work done the fastest is fi-"

"I AM TRYING TO TEACH HERE!"

"-Is fine…"

In the Lawolf Mountains, Fay had found the perfect field for Uiro to teach the students. Fay met Uiro, Cesca and Ien when they were young and because of this they all had a strong bond. If they could teach anything together, they were going to take advantage of it and do so. There they where, sitting on the grass with Tannir as Baim leaned against a tree coolly. It was best to make allies now so that the students could do so too, especially since they were going to be fighting a war together. Everyone needed to work together and watch out for one another more than ever.

"So today you are all going to learn how to fly, using these." Uiro pointed at the board under Fay's foot, using her as a model. In front of them where the young adults standing in a row; Mir, Ren, Coby, Nami, Nico and then Sica. In front of them all was a hovering vessel, everyone had a board except for Coby and Sica who had brooms laid before them hovering and humming softly.

As Uiro continued the lesson the students tried one by one to step onto the vessel and hover there slightly, with their knees bent and arms stretched out for balance. Coby sat on his broom comfortably and just as Sica was about to mount hers Uiro interrupted. "Sica you won't need a flying vessel actually." Everyone peered over towards her, "Let me show you, Sica." Uiro put her heels together and gently kicked off of the ground, stretching her body. She hovered there, a few inches from the ground.

"The Psykeeper can fly on their own. This is part of Demonology, this way we are immune to ground attacks and can make effective area attacks without harming ourselves." Uiro outstretched her foot and levitated higher off of the ground and began to back up in the air. "See? Now everyone try to lift your vessel to where I am. Sica repeat after me alright? Just concentrate your enegery on your feet and the ground. When you push off you will feel something, feed that feeling and think about it and nothing else."

Sica closed her eyes, put her heels together and kicked off of the ground. An odd sensation filled her body, it felt like air was entering her through her feet, wrapping around her toes and climbing her body. When she opened her eyes, she was levitating softly over the ground.

"Woah…!"

Sica tried to balance herself in fright, "No no Sica, just stay still. Feel confident in your movements, don't fret or you will lose concentration and fall." Uiro glided towards her and reached out her hand. Sica now wobbly, took her hand as the other students kicked off of the ground with their vessels in unison with Fay. "Wow! This is amazing!" Mir laughed whole heartedly at his brother.

Ien smiled, "Goodjob! Now let's practice some flight!" Ien raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a cloud flew down towards him as if summoned and waited for him to step on to. As he stood on the cloud, Cesca and Tannir flew by on their brooms laughing. Baim stepped forward and threw his board into the ground and looked at Sica as she unsurely gripped Urio's hand. Suddenly, Baim turned around and stared into the forest behind him. "Baim are you coming?" He turned his head quickly and kicked off to join the others.

Uiro smiled at Sica, "You can let go now, Sica. We are already flying well above the ground." Sica opened her eyes and gasped at the scene before her. They were up high, the sky was a baby blue and clouds white like snow. Uiro gently let go of Sica's hand and glided behind her and the rest of the students.

"Woooo! I never thought I could feel this before!" Ren leaned onto the front of his board with of his legs and stretched his arms. "I feel like a bird!" They were gliding together in a group, laughing and smiling. The Teachers flew behind, watching closely. Coby turned, "Nico, do you know where we are going?" Nico was far ahead, he slowed down to meet with the classmates and laughed. "I have no idea." Everyone came to a stop and hovered there with Nico, waiting for the Teachers to arrive. Sica felt so free, so light. She couldn't stop smiling as she tried to come to a stop, gently grabbing onto Nico's shoulder.

"That's really amazing that you can fly on your own, Sica." Nami genuinely smiled with her. Ren and Mir exchanged confused glances as Coby cleared his throat. "I hope we continue to learn together like this, it's really nice." Nico nodded, "Yeah!"

The Teachers were about to catch up to them but continued flying past them. "We are going to Saint Morning, try to keep up!" Ien laughed out loud with Baim following slowly, turning to look at the students. "Stay close."

As they continued to fly, they were able to see the land of Flaris from above. So many homes and magical beasts to be seen. For once, Sica felt happy since she had arrived and felt as though she belonged with these people. They were so accepting of her and so kind. She began to feel as though she didn't want to go on this mission.

The wind whipped by their faces, dancing with their hair and the ruffles of their clothes. The sound was serene, turbulent and the air was chilly but felt nice across the skin. As they flew over the ocean they all gasped in wonder. The scene before them was wonderful; Saint Morning was not too far in the distance. The Teachers ahead looked like small birds flying away before them and the mountains they were starting to glide over in Saint Morning looked like needle points kissing the sky. The mountains began to turn into a dark and evergreen forest.

Nico slowed down as the rest followed. "What's that sound?" Everyone grew silent as the teachers began to fly farther and farther away. A whooshing sound began to get closer, as if chains where rattling towards them.

"WATCH OUT!"


	19. Chapter 19

What looked like a metallic spiked mace flew passed them as they scattered on their vessels in the air. "What! Coby are you okay?" Coby hovered back to them with the mace in hand. "This…flew by us – do you hear that? Look there's more! EVERYONE MOVE!" As they flew away from each other a large group of maces flew by them in different directions knocking Nico towards the ground. "Nico!" Ren flew downward as the other followed.

Ren landed in the forest and waited for the others to meet him. As they each landed they kicked their boards onto the ground. Nico sat up, holding his shoulder. "I'm okay, the trees broke my fall. What was that?" Sica continued to hover by them a few inches off of the ground; she didn't know how to get down. Coby grimaced and looked around them. "We are in the Mia Forest, which means those are the chains they use for defense."

Nami, wide eyed asked "Mia? What is a Mia?"

Coby leaned down towards Nico. "A Mia is a type of Masquerpet. They take on the physical appearance of a little girl wearing tatters, holding a chain attached to a mace. They are soulless representations of children that have been known to get lost in this forest…it's practically a labyrinth in here."

Ren picked up his board but Coby stopped him, "The trees are too thick for us to fly out of here safely. We are going to have to walk to the City from here. Mia are dangerous Masquerpets so we need to go now before any find us." Ren handed his brother his board, "If they are the ones who were attacking us in the first place then that means they already found us." Mir nodded and laid his board to hover on the ground next to Sica.

"We can still hover through the forest, it's a lot faster." Coby nodded and with the help of Nami, assisted Nico in standing up. Nico sighed heavily, "My board is broken…" underneath where he was laying, was his now cracked board. Coby sat on his broom, "Join me, I can fly us both on my broom but we will be a bit slower than the others." Nami grimaced, "Let's go together, slow or not okay?" Everyone nodded and began to hover towards the City together.

"Hey, I just noticed I can't see the students anymore." Cesca peered across the sky as they landed at the dock in Saint Morning. Uiro placed her feet onto the ground and began fixing her bun, "They will be fine. They are probably excited and got off trail. They know where the city is, I am sure they will be here soon." Baim was uneasy, "I'll go look for them anyway." He kicked off of the ground abruptly and flew away. "He is so serious."

"Nico! Watch out!" The Mia continued to throw the mace towards them. "I thought if we where quick and quiet they wouldn't notice that we were here?" Ren dodged one of the Mia as it dragged it's mace towards itself by the chain to throw again. Nico tried hover a bit higher but because of the added weight on the broom it was proving to be difficult. "Usually Mia keep to themselves and attack only when attacked in the first place. I don't understand what has got them so riled up! Sica move!" Sica turned quickly but caught the mace on her sleeve and fell down with it as it hit it with a thud. "That's one way to dismount." She said to herself.

Nami flew towards a branch and landed, hugging the limbs tightly. "Over here!" Coby flew towards the tree, "Nico, sit here with the others, I am going to try and scare off the Mia." Nico winced and sat on the branch with Nami as Ren and Mir joined them on a branch above.

Coby landed harshly onto his feet in front of the three Mia before him and threw the broom to the side. "Sica!" Sica ripped her sleeve off of the mace as the Mia dragged it back. She got up and brushed her pants with her hands to free the debris and rocks on her palms. Kicking off of the ground she hovered once more.

Coby ran towards her, rubbing his hands together and suddenly an outburst of fire erupted as he made a shield, standing before her. The Mia threw their maces one by one watching them bang against the fiery shield, turning a molten red where there was contact. Coby ran towards them as the fire dissipated, moving his arms upwards and downwards causing a wave of cold air knocking the Mias down.

"Sica go to the tree!" Sica flew towards Coby, "No, let me help you!" Coby kneeled on the ground and placed his hands flat on the grass causing the earth beneath the Mias to shake and rumble. The Mias began to cry out. "You don't have control over your powers yet, you will endanger yourself." Sica gasped, a tree was beginning to fall towards Coby due to his quakes. As she knocked him over she landed again onto the ground. "I have got to get used to this flying thing." The tree then fell, flattening all three of the Mias. Coby, wide eyed looked at Sica. "Thank you…" She laughed, out of breath.

The group in the tree signed in relief softly chuckling in shock but the celebration was quickly interrupted as a man walked out of the forest and stood in front of the tree. "Mage, you are stronger then you appear to be. However if it wasn't for her," he pointed at Sica, "You would be dead." Sica sat up quickly as Coby collected himself.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The stranger appeared to be no older than their Masters, lean and with long black hair braided over his shoulder. He chuckled, "I am not interested in you."

Everyone then shot uneasy glances at each other.

"I am interested in her."


	20. Chapter 20

Within an instant he was kneeled over in front of Sica, holding her chin and looking into the scar on her forehead from a few nights before.

"Curious…"

Coby leaned forward to push the stranger away but somehow had missed, the stranger was now behind him speaking into his ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see I am a lot faster then you are." The stranger outreached his hand towards the tree and in that instant three small knives penetrated the bark behind Nico's ear.

No one said a word.

The stranger walked back to Sica slowly and grabbed her by her wrist. "Get up. Show me what you can do." As he yanked her up she whimpered and pushed his hands away. "Leave us alone! Who are you?" He laughed and dragged her forwards.

"I am here to collect you. Don't pretend you don't know what you ar-" The stranger suddenly trailed off and was knocked backwards.

"You will leave now and you will tell him that he is looking in the wrong place." Baim who was kneeled over the stranger's body, had a blade to his throat and a handful of his hair. "You haven't lost your edge, Baim." Baim sneered, "And you still haven't regained your sanity, Sitka."

Sica stood there, in a daze. Why was this stranger so familiar?

"Oh no, no, no it is you who has lost their sanity, friend." Sitka kicked one of his legs towards Baim's back. Baim jumped off of his body and avoided the physical contact. "Leave."

Sitka stood up calmly and put his hands into his pockets. "Very well, I can see your baby sitting duties are still in effect. Don't think I won't reveal your location now." Baim lunged towards the stranger with his blade, but by the time he reached his body Sitka was already gone.

"DAMNIT!"

Sica took a step towards Baim but he whipped around and walked towards her instead, causing her to stand still. "What were you thinking? What where all of you thinking to land here alone! There are too many dangers here!" Coby stood in front of Sica, "We're fine! We did fine on our own can't you see that? Look," he pointed at the tree on the ground, "Look how well we defended ourselves!" Baim grabbed Coby by the shoulder and shoved him to the side and stood directly in front of Sica.

"You need to stay out of the open. You of all people should know this. Damn, Sica I don't want to have to babysit you every second of the day! You are an adult so start acting like one. If I tell you to stay close I damn well mean STAY CLOSE! If I didn't come when I did you would have been taken away by that man and only the Gods would have known where you would have been or what would have happened to you! Do you understand!"

As she stepped back he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her closer to him. "I said, do you understand?" Coby looked at Sica from the ground where he was sitting and began to stand up unsure of himself. She glanced back at Baim, his icey eyes penetrating hers.

"Yes…" he let her go and glared at the rest of the students sitting in the tree uncomfortably, "That goes for all of you. Now mount your vessels and kick off with me, don't say a word and fly north from here to the City. I will watch from behind since none of you know how to follow instructions properly."

Everyone jumped out of the tree onto the ground and mounted their flying vessels. Coby rubbed his shoulder and mounted his broom as Nico joined him painfully.

Baim roughly spoke and trailed into a stern whisper. "Sica, you are riding with me." Sica bit her bottom lip and looked towards the others. As Baim summoned his Black Hera, he then grabbed her by the the hand softly and pulled her onto the seat behind him swiftly. "Hold on."

With that they kicked off together and flew towards the city, with Sica grasping Baim closely on the hovering Black Hera Bike. She was at a loss to what was going on.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a bright day as beams of light cascaded through the tree branches onto the ground below. Shaduwar was unusually quiet this evening, but as the clouds began to merge the silence was broken. The sky darkened, the wind picked up and the clouds danced and twirled around each other making an eye. With a sudden flash and earth shattering boom, a body swiftly fell through the eye within the dark clouds and landed on to the ground. Sitka stood up and brushed his shoulders, relieving the adventurous leaves from his braid. As quickly as the worm hole appeared from the blinkwing, it had begun to disappear returning the sky to its former glory.

Sitka had landed exactly where he wanted to, right in front of Aminus Dungeon. Before him, against a mountain's side was a tomb-like door of rock and slate that had been beaten by the weather. Ivy and moss grew on the surface and snaked its way around the door handles in the center. In the middle of the closed double door's surface was an emblem glowing a neon violet and shimmering in the sunlight. Thick eerie fog was pooling through the cracks of the doors and surrounding the area around it, whirling and coiling around his ankles.

As he dominantly walked towards the door he glanced at the gargoyles around him at the corner of his eyes and scoffed. In a row on both sides of him, where old and weather beaten statues in the shape of several kinds of gargoyles and beasts. They where aligned in a row leading towards the door, acting as watchful pillars. As Sitka passed them, walking down the center of the path towards the Aminus entrance they slowly moved their heads towards him as if to watch his every move. Small bits of rock and dust fell here and there as they could only move their heads so far.

Sitka stood there in front of the door and whispered something inaudible. At that moment the statues moved their heads back in place and the emblem brightened. A loud and deep moan escaped the double door as it slowly opened towards him. Sitka stepped inside quickly as the doors closed slowly behind him.

"Where have you been?"

Taelin crossed his arms over his hairy chest as one of his ears flicked. Sitka began to walk past him. "Sitka I'm talking to you." Sitka stopped and turned his head towards the small creature with an emotionless stare. Taelin, a Sakai was small and lean. With the appearance of a large rabbit he had the intelligence of a scholarly Human. With white and violet fur, his ears and paws where all tipped with black stripes. For a highly intelligent creature, Taelin was wearing nothing but a collared evergreen vest held together with a golden band around his neck. On the golden band was an engraving in an unknown language and in the center an iridescent gem that gently illuminated.

Sitka had absolutely no respect for him.

"I don't have to answer to you, rodent. Where is Atul?"

Taelin sighed angrily, "I have a name! It's about time you show me some respect! I am here for a reason serving under Master Atul just as you are. Master is in the War Room, he has been looking for you since this morning."

Sitka then turned his head towards the stone spiral staircase and walked towards it. "I don't know who you are trying to convince anymore. You are an animal, try to remember that."

With that, Sitka walked up the stairs quietly, his footsteps echoing in the chamber. Taelin sat down abruptly and sighed. He sat there silently, staring out of the large glass window. This was a hidden place, a tower that could only be reached by those who already knew of its location. To wandering Humans, the entrance would have led them into a sunken cave full of Masquerpets, proving to be a dangerous and difficult place to escape from. Because of this magic, Humans avoided the Aminus Dungeon as it's encounters where frequently shared by the lucky wanderers who had found their way back out.

The War Room was large and circular with a round table in the center. On this table was an ever changing and interactive map that was a complete model of the world. Currently the dome like map was showing a model of Darkon. The model seemed to be completely alive with moving clouds and dimensional surfaces. Small Masquerpets could be seen wandering the land as if Sitka could reach in and pick one up with his hands. Rivers and oceans where constantly moving along with the wind that was lightly blowing throughout the surreal magical map. Sitka walked up to the table and watched as the small model Humans wandered around the forest in Darkon.

"I see you've taken a liking to the Divinosphere."

Sitka cleared his throat and stepped back. Atul was leaning against one of the many filled bookcases in the room. The ceiling was also shaped like a dome and was completely made of stained glass. The light that poured in reflected all of the colors into the room against all of the wooden bookcases and the marble floor. Atul stepped up to the Divinosphere and leaned onto it, placing a hand on either side of himself onto the frame of the table. His long black hair was straight and cascaded down his back and some over his shoulder, almost touching the top of the trees inside of the sphere.

Sitka averted Atul's gaze as he scanned his face with his piercing silver eyes. "You have been gone for days now, Sitka." Atul then stood straight and picked a small piece of thread off of the mail on his shoulder, causing it to lightly pull from its source on the clothier parts of his Elemental armor. He snapped it gingerly and smoothed the surface of the cloth.

"What news do you have?"

He put his hands on the table once again and leaned over the map casting his shadow over the land, causing the model Humans to seek for shelter.

Sitka then leaned onto the table over the map himself and said just below a whisper, "I found her."

Atul smiled, "Where?"

"She is currently training at a camp in the Lawolf Mountains. She has been classified as a Psykeeper and possibly a Ringmaster. The only problem is, Baim found her before I cou-".

Atul suddenly raised his voice, interrupting Sitka in the process.

"DON'T…say that name to me."

The room became quiet, with only the soft whirling of the model winds and Taelin's footsteps coming up the stairs to be heard. Taelin then walked into the room holding his staff. "Is everything alright Master Atul?"

Atul regained his composure and eerily stared into Sitka's eyes. "I want you to find a way to capture her without having to deal with-" he paused and clenched the table "-Baim."

Sitka bowed and walked out of the room quickly. Taelin stood next to Atul with his hands clasped together behind himself casually. "When do you think he will regain his memories?" Atul turned around and leaned against the Divinospehere with his head facing down. "All I know is that when he does, he will try everything in his power to protect her and I cannot have that. If you find him acting odd from this moment on I want you to wipe his memory again. Now that she has been found it will certainly hinder us if he is to remember anything." Taelin nodded in agreement.

In the hallway stood Sitka with furrowed brows. As he softly padded down each stone step he thought about what he had just heard. Sitka walked through the entrance as fast as he could, feeling utterly betrayed.


End file.
